The truth
by chantal1
Summary: Happens after the secret in a few weeks , it's about Veronica and Marguerite as they r related somehow ( not sisters .)deals with Marguerite's past also , and has a little N/V kiss moment .


Title : The truth ( i couldn't think of anything else .)  
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer . yada yada   
Happens after the secret in a few weeks , it's about Veronica and Marguerite as they r related somehow ( not sisters .)  
deals with Marguerite's past also , and has a little N/V kiss moment .  
Oh and i put her birthday july 12 cuz that's my bday 2 :)   
  
To Anne : The truth sure is out there .... :):):)  
  
  
  
  
  
The stars had disappeared for tonight , but even through thick clouds , the moon still lay its light on the balcony .  
She sat there in the half lit corner , she had had a hard time surrendering to sleep , it didn't bother her , it had become a habit , a nightly routine , to sit and meditate in the silence about life on the plateau about how she had changed , it was all the same except for the cold . Yes she thought it was much colder than usual .  
Her eyes were distant , and in her hand was a necklace she caressed , she looked at it through misty eyes and smiled a smile not of happiness nor gratitude but one of pain , if there was such a thing ! within her smile lay all the deceptions and heartaches and an obsession about finding herself ... her true self .  
She opened the locket mumbling the words carved in it , trying to find comfort in them but to no avail . She needed real affection , real love , but was it not too late ? She was a grown woman now , but still within her the child cried every night trying to chase away feelings of hate and rejection , she needed to comfort that child , that little girl inside , but what the little girl needed could the present provide ?  
She closed her eyes , hoping to remember a face , or a voice , anything that would ease the pain within , and with a sore heart she finally had fallen asleep . And they always wondered why she woke so late , had it crossed their minds that she cried herself to sleep .  
As always , the early rays of sun brushed against her lids and she awoke . She slowly walked to her room, to her bed , stretching her aching muscles .  
Sleep took over once again as she lay in her bed , the few hours passed like minutes as she felt a hand carress her face.  
" Wake up Marguerite , W2e have a visitor , bringing with him great expectations ."  
She mumbled and opened her eyes to the much familiar face , giving him a smile .  
"A visitor ?" She asked sitting up .  
" Yes , one you will be much interested to meet ."  
She gave him a questionning look , he just kissed her forehead and returned to the main room .  
Marguerite entered the room smelling of coffee and eggs , it was all too normal except for the man that shared breakfast with her friends . She took her usual seat beside Roxton , facing Veronica and Ned and the visitor .  
Challenger was in the kitchen and he and Summerlee's bickering even about the degree at which the eggs were supposed to boil made the others laugh more than once .  
" Marguerite Krux ... Sir George Winslow ."  
The heiress shook his hand , giving him a polite nodd .  
"What brings you here sir ?"  
Everyone looked at Marguerite with anticipation .   
"What ." She asked louder than her usual tone   
"Well Miss Krux , I am here on behalf of your parents ."  
She laughed , a nervous laugh , visible to all , her eyes darkened and her features tensed .  
"What ? You must have the wrong name , I definitly am not who you are looking for ."  
She stood ready to leave the table , Roxton didn't know what to do at a moment like this nor did the others .  
But one thing they had in common was confusion . The visitor had come to them as a friend of Miss Krux no more than that .  
She turned to head to her room .  
"Actually Miss Krux , I was sent by Xhan , your debts have been paid and I am sent to deliver you this ."  
He pulled an envelope from his left pocket as Marguerite returned to the table , fury ravaging her .  
"You said you knew my parents , that you were sent her by them ."  
"I did know your parents Miss Krux , I was sent by them long ago , very long ago ."  
" You tell me the story , the whole story , I demand it ."  
"I think you better sit then Miss Krux ."  
  
She took her former seat , Roxton and the others had never seen her that angry .  
She kept looking the man straight in the eyes until he started to speak ."  
"Your father came to the lost world in search of his research partner , he had disappeared two years ago on the plateau and your father wanted to find him a dear life depended on it ."  
"And what did happen ?"  
Everyone was now gathered around the table listening to Winslow reveal a past related to Marguerite .  
"Your parents left you in a convent ,it was their only choice ."  
Marguerite's eyes got teary but she didn't even blink , she just wanted the complete story .  
"The trip wasn't supposed to take more than a couple of month ."  
"I am sorry to tell you ." She replied sarcastically ," But I lived in those convents all through adulthood ."  
"They didn't return Miss Krux , they were stuck here on the plateau , their fate unknown ."  
"You didn't tell me why they came here ."  
"Your father and his partner ..."  
She cut him off " You keep telling me about this partner of his , who the bloody hell is it ." Angry she was .  
" It was Mr Layton . "  
Veronica stood , shocked , it took her a moment to speak .  
" What ?"  
"Mr Layton and his wife Abigail ." He assured ."They had come here to bring back something that belonged to Xhan , without that item , Your mother miss Krux , would have been murdered ."  
Veronica looked at Marguerite , but Krux didn't even notice .  
"Tell us more ."  
"And who are you ?"  
"I am Veronica Layton ."  
"Abigail's daughter ?"  
"Yes."  
"Ah ... the plot thickens ."  
"Can you continue please ." reminded him Marguerite .  
  
The four men were silent , neither knew what to say or even wanted to interfere, what was happening was critical , and Veronica and Marguerite were not to be toyed with or even talked with at this moment .  
  
"Your father returned to the plateau in hopes of finding Miss Vernoica's parents before it was too late ."  
"For what ?"  
"Let me talk Miss KRUX ."  
"Your father and Mr Layton had double crossed Xhan ad the only way to repay him was to bring him the second half of the ouroboros . Your mother stayed behind , Xhan's orders , she was not to be freed until the two men returned ."  
"So my mother is still in London?"  
"I am sorry miss Marguerite , your mother passed away a few weeks ago . WHen the ouroboros was returned , she was set free , she didn't have anything to live for anymore , her only hope was your return , you and your father's ...- it wasn't by chance that Xhan wanted You to come here, it wasn't by chance that he had hired you , you were to do the job your father had to do , he was watching you all through the years ."  
"And my mom ? " She chuckled through the tears . Roxton placed a hand on hers trying to comfort her , while Veronica paced the room frantic .  
"She payed me all her money , gave me the certificate that was handed to her the day the warrior returned and asked me to find you , to tell you about your father , to tell you that never did they want to abandon you ."  
He put the envelope on the table and stood .  
"My job here is done , I better leave ."  
"Wait ." Said Summerlee . " Then you know a way out ."  
"I am afraid not old man , this was the ultimate sacrifice for the woman i loved , but who lived only for the memory of her child and husband , a woman i only was close too legally as a personal guard , it was the only thing i could do for her to forgive me , the plaetau is my hoime now ."  
And with that he entered the elevator , leaving everyone in a mist of confusion until Summerlee once more broke the silence , he wanted to ask him to stay , buit no one's mind was functioning properly at that moment .  
"The man was in love with her mother ." Looking at Malone   
"It sure is a small world ." replied Challenger and Ned agreed .  
  
Marguerite was staring at the trees outside , she hadn't moved ,Roxton tried to comfort her , brushing her hand , he knew it was no time for words , only time to know that he was there for her, as for Veronica she sat on the balcony remembering all that was said until Malone came up to her .  
"Fate brought everyone together ."  
"It sure did . but the funny part is i always thought my father was an adventurer , the only reason he came was to pay his debts , a debt that left Marguerite living a terrible childhood ."  
"But he was an adventurer Veronica , i don't think a person that's not would even get close to Xhan , the term adventure is relative ." He grinned   
"What do you mean ?"  
For example for me an adventure would be daring to kiss you , while for your father it would mean to get involved with the most dangerous person out there ."  
"Do you want to kiss me ?" She turned to face him .  
Malone blushed , he didn't know what to answer , he didn't have to wait long until Veronica's lips carressed his .  
"Thank you Malone "  
"I wonder if friends do that ?"  
She smiled and punched him in the arm .  
  
They both joined the others , Marguerite was still silent , Roxton by her side .  
"Are you going to open it ?" He finally asked   
She took a deep breath and reached for the envelope .  
She opened it and found a letter addressed to her and with the letter her certificate of birth , she opened it eyeing it , holding her breath .  
Her name was Marguerite Jane Smith   
Born on July twelve 1890 , in London .Underneath were her parents' names and signature .  
She let the tears flow , and through them smiled to her comapnions stating her name loud and her birthday but not the year .  
Roxton was glad that the tension was appeased and he tried to brighten the mood .  
"What about the year Marguerite ?"  
"Eh and you call yourself a gentleman , don't you know you're not supposed to ask a lady her age ?"  
And with that they all laughed .  
Suddenly Marguerite remembered there was a letter , she started to read and soon realized it was from her mother , she cried more heavily , wiping the tears that blurred her vision , she was angry and sad and yet there was a hint of happiness , of relief , they hadn't abandonned her , it was life's circumstances nothing more .  
She folded the paper and put it to her heart taking a deep breath .  
" Are you ok ?" Asked Malone his arm wrapped around Veroncia .  
"Yeah , yeah everything is clear ." She breathed .  
"I will brew you some tea ."offered Challenger .  
"Thank you , that would do good ."  
As she was putting the papers in the envelope , she felt something . she found in the bottom of it a very small picture , one of a happy family , the little girl couldn't have been more than four and she realized they looked so much alike , she was surrounded by two people obviously in love and caring for the child , happy faces never lie she thought , at least happy eyes never do .   
  
They spent the night talking , making plans , SHe and Veronica had more than a thing in common , fathers who have been partners , partners in friendship and crime they laughed , suddenly there was a new interaction between the two women , a new bond , a new found respect after all they had the same goal now , the same dream , the same family and the unknown ahead .   
  
  
  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
